Vaati The Easter Bunny
by Sorceress V
Summary: What happens when Vaati kills the Easter bunny and finds what goes on as the Easter bunny? A lot of things. Leave a review please. (Easter special)


A.n

Hi there! Happy Easter! I bring you an Easter speacial that features our favorite wind mage. I hope you find this to be funny and neat!

Xxxxxx

In the middle of night a creature ran with a basket in its hands. It ran swiftly and quietly to Hyrule. The creature stopped at a door and putter a basket on the welcome mat.

With its ling ears it listener for nearby sounds before it started to run.

Vaati the mage of winds was out on a stroll in his dark hood. Vaati quietly walked in the middle if the town. "Its so quiet. Too quiet. Where's all the noise?"

At that moment a stick broke and Vaati turned to shoot at the creature. The creature gave a squeal and fell. Surprised Vaati walked over to the area where he had shot.

"What the hell... what was that sound?" Vaati bent down to grab a basket. Vaati whispered and light appeared out of no where. "A basket full of eggs. What would people want with eggs? Stupid hylians..." Vaati gave a small smile and picked an egg up.

To his surprise it opened. Vaati felt something fall in his hand and looked at it. It was some sort of item. "What is this?" Vaati unwrapped it and sniffed it. He knew it was for eating so he plopped it in his mouth.

A disgusted look appeared on his face and he swallowed it. "Yuck! Its sour! Vaati put the empty egg back and threw the basket away.

Vaati walked away and was stopped when he felt his head ache. Vaati collasped and fell unconscious.

When Vaati woke up a few hours later there in the room was a creature. It was pink. Vaati raised a hand and took aim. The creature looked at him and whispered something. Vaati became stiff.

He tried to move but he couldn't. The creature came closer to Vaati as if it was curious.

"Who and what are you?! Do you think you could keep me trapped here? I'm the gre-"

"We know who you are. You are here to take up the job as the Easter bunny. Since you killed one of our men. I here by sentence you to deliver all the baskets."

"What makes you think that I will work for you?" Vaati asked as he searched for his hat. The creature watched as he did so and smiled.

"Because if you don't then you will never leave here. There is no means if escape. We took your powers and you have to work to get them back."

Another creature came in and put a pair of bunny ears on Vaati's head. "What the hell?! What are those?!" Vaati looked at himself in the mirror.

The bunnies around Vaati laughed. "That is your uniform." The bunny said to Vaati./ "Is it really needed? People are not going to see me." Vaati gave a huff and turned to face another addition to the uniform. Once done Vaati looked like a bunny.

"I can't believe I'm letting these insolent fools put these things on me." Vaati gave an embarrassed look when he looked at himself in the mirror. "Its only for the rest of the night. Everyone should be asleep."

Vaati was teleported out once the whiskered were on. Everyone laughed. The uniform wasn't needed at all and they all laughed.

Vaati was ported to the town gates of the Hyrule castle town. Vaati knew that it was one of the biggest towns in all of Hyrule. Vaati ran through the gates.

Vaati dropped the first basket onto the first house. Vaati put a calling card onto the front of the basket and ran elsewhere.

"What a lie. There are people out still. Yet again stupid hylians." Vaati whispered to himself. "Ah well at least I can use the shadows."

Vaati stuck to the shadows and dropped baskets onto every door he passed. Vaati stopped to catch his breath. "Man I wish I have the ability to fly. Then I would be done. I could sentries go put baskets everywhere."

Vaati looked over at the one house with lights still on. "What?! Oh come on! Now they're really going to see me!" Vaati clawed at the tree he was leaning on.

"If they laugh then I will find them again and kill them." Vaati walked quickly over to the house and prepared to put a basket in front of the door.

The bunny ears blew in the wind as Vaati tried not to make a sound. Vaati set it down and backed away. What he didn't know was that there was a cat behind him.

Vaati accidentally stepped on its tail. The cat made a Mela of pain. "Ah don't eat me!" In instinct Vaati ran away and fell. "Curse my minish habbits!"

Vaati was about to kick the cat out of his way when the door swung open. "Ahhhh you stupid cat!" Vaati ran ad fast as he could away from the scared people.

An arrow flew past Vaati and into a tree. "Ah what the hell!" Vaati tried to move so they would have a hard time shooting.

Meanwhile

The bunny people sat back and laughed as they watched the image of Vaati running away.

"Should we help him?" Said one of them. The leader was considering it and shook his head. "Nah he's fine. I'm sure he can... hahahaha! Find a way... hahahaha!"

Back to Vaati

The twentieth arrow flew inches away from Vaati. "How many arrows do you have?!" Vaati picked up his pace. He was sure that the bunnies were getting a kick out of it. He wasn't sure. He knew.

Vaati finally lost them and firefly walked to the next house. "How many more...?" Vaati took a look at the left over baskets and groaned when he saw that there were 4 left.

"Does it even matter if they don't get their baskets? I mean come on. Why would this ever be a thing? Its stupid. I hate doing this. I feel like I'm still a minish. I will never get away from that. Oh well at least I'm not giving anything to those guys."

Once the last basket was gone he was ported back to the other world. Vaati collasped in a chair and glared at the group that were gathered around the mirror.

"I confirm my suspicions you were all watching and laughing." Vaati watched as the others rewatched the chase scene and laughed.

"Welll..." the leader started. "Don't lie to me!" Vaati yelled. All of them fell silent and readied the telepoter. A bunny that was behind Vaati gave a small laugh for it looked what was on his butt.

Vaati was going to regret not wearing a cape as there was a tail on his butt. Vaati never noticed it. Vaati walked over to the teleporter and was teleported.

Once Vaati was gone all the bunnies laughed.

Vaati walked through the halls of his palace. Monsters stifled laughter as they saw Vaati. Vaati was still wearing the bunny uniform.

He plopped himself on his bed once he made it to his room. A sentry flew in and sent an image to Vaati. Vaati saw children jumping up and down as they grabbed the baskets.

The sentry flea over to the table squeaking as it did. There on the table was a basket. Vaati got up and dug through the small objects and found a note.

Dear Vaati

You forgot one. It is for you. The stuff is called candy. I bet you never had it since you were a minish. It is Easter in our world and we thought we could share it. I hope you have a happy Easter.

With care Nimbus.

Vaati plopped candy into his mouth and went to his throne room to sit.

Xxxxxxxx

Thats that. Man I have been trying to get this one out of the way. I hope you liked it. Leave a review! Happy Easter I


End file.
